Jealousy at it's Finest
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: He'd just have to bother Shizu-chan with Koei-chan without her knowing. IzayaXOC


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**—_Koei Heiwajima is an original character owned by the EmpressOfEvilBunnies_.

A short one-shot that doesn't really mean anything.

* * *

><p>She gazed at the bill-board, not blinking her dark brown—almost black—eyes even once. He in turn stared at her expression, reading the emotion burning from within her soul as it was displayed for him through her eyes.<p>

"Jealous?" he inquired softly, feigning affection, his head of thin black hair tilted slightly. As always, his hands were stuffed into the warm pockets of his jacket as he waited for the girl to react. Surprisingly, she was shorter than him by quite a bit, which confused him a tad since her brothers were so tall. Long, thick eyelashes matching the bronze curls that was her hair fanned over her cheeks when she closed her eyes, smirked, and finally turned away from the large picture of none other than Kasuka Heiwajima.

Plump, pink lips parted to reply with a, "not for the reasons you'd expect," and Izaya couldn't help but admire the shape of her face and mouth. The young man of twenty-three (_twenty-one forever!_) raised a single eyebrow in a sultry manner, examining the girl for the umpteenth time. His obnoxious sisters had brought a "friend" home for the summer break who claimed to have nowhere to go and nothing to do. At first, it didn't make much sense, since they were both greedy and selfish, and he couldn't imagine them offering a place to stay from the bottom of their hearts. From what he knew, they would've left anyone else behind to rot at the closing boarding school of Shinjuku. But from the second he saw her, he recognized her from an old pile of files on Shizuo's past, and the twins had proceeded to explain just _who_ this eighteen year-old was.

Koei Heiwajima, the youngest of the three Heiwajima children, had promised the giggling girls a pair of VIP passes to meet the famous Yuuhei Hanejima if they could entertain her for the summer break. Of course, not interested in tiring themselves and instead concerned in only getting what it is they desire, they merely sent her to Ikebukuro for their brother to humor. According to them, their aniki was "always evolving; never stopping to take a break!" and he'd prove to be great amusement.

The petite girl turned and slowly began to walk away, surely to his apartment seeing as though she had nowhere else to go, and they just had dinner. Effortlessly catching up with his significantly longer legs, the informant broker slung an arm over her shoulders lightly, his hand gripping her upper arm to balance himself when he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Humor me."

She laughed lowly, shaking her head, but she eventually did as he said. Everyone did.

33B

"Growing up, Kasuka (_I couldn't help but chuckle at how much that sounded like __**asshole**__ instead_) was awful; he picked on me all the time. I mean, it's only normal for siblings to fight, but he really did despise me. I could never imagine why, though, since everyone already loved him more."

Her seemingly untamed locks were pulled into a messy bun of hair at the top of her head, giving him a wonderful view of her slightly tanned neck. The extra-large t-shirt she donned was much too big, and so the collar did nothing to try and hide her collarbone and the straps of her purple bra. It was blindingly obvious she didn't give two shits how she looked.

He, on the other hand, wore a black wife-beater that displayed the subtle hints at muscled biceps with matching knee-high basketball shorts in comparison to her mid-thigh striped ones. With one foot propped elegantly atop his other knee, his posture was much more business-like than her sprawled figure over the couch.

"Our parents spoiled him to no end as though their lives depended on it, and my own friends favored him over me. Shizuo, however, oh, no one—_no one—_loved Kasuka more than Shizuo. He'd always take little Kasuka out; he walked him to school and back, took him shopping—heck, he even bought him candy with his own allowance. I thought I understood; back when I was a kid, I used to tell myself that they had such strong bonds because they were both boys, and they were born right after each other. But..."

Izaya watched her sit up and tuck her legs beneath her, not meeting his gaze until she finally sighed and looked at him, "but what bothered me the most was the fact that the little piece of shit _wasn't grateful_. Everyone kissed his ass—_ha! _Try 'licking it clean'—but he was never thankful. He didn't even _care_.

"I've always looked up to Shizuo; he's strong, and always has the best intentions at heart. Despite the fact he never gave me the time of day, I loved him—I still do—but seeing him be prompted, **manipulated**, by such an atrocious fucker..! It drove me _mad._ That's mainly why I moved from 'bukuro and enrolled in a boarding school in Shinjuku; even though I hated Kasuka and wanted nothing more to rid myself of him—_permanently—_I couldn't deny the fact that Shizuo loved him, and doing anything to Kasuka would put me in a horrifyingly bad position concerning Shizuo. I was already on unsteady grounds with Shizuo; one bad move and I'd lose everything.

"And now, they're supposedly mature adults, but all I see is a couple of kids from my past enjoying themselves as they deliberately torture me." Koei was literally shaking in rage by the time she finished, her cute little face scrunched up as she looked away in shame of her transparent emotions.

Sometime during her life-story, Izaya had boldly pressed himself into her from behind, wrapping his arms around her delicately with his chin grazing her shoulder, long legs splayed out from either side of her quivering form. He hummed to himself, merely enjoying the feel of her in his arms. After more than two months together, they were no longer awkward, and Izaya was doubting his "disability" of loving a single individual. Of course, that was preposterous, so he decided not to dwell on that thought much, instead thinking over his other plans.

Shizu-chan hated his guts, and so, no matter the lack of relationship between little Koei here and Shizuo, said older brother would probably have a heart attack if he saw them together, let alone, _together, _if you knew what he meant. Being the remarkable man he was, Izaya planned on using the brunette in his arms to get under Shizuo's skin even more so than he already did, but the thought of her being angry with him after-wards didn't sit well with him, surprisingly.

The sly weasel shrugged to himself, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

He'd just bother Shizuo with Koei-chan without her knowing.


End file.
